Gods
Gods are (not religious beliefs being used to pray) type of immortal humans that have magic in them, they have unique magics rather than the cores below Extalia and Witheria and ETC. They have roles to do. Like Cerry must hallucinate those people who drink large amounts of wine. Saber to move day and night, Phyre to advancements for the future, Mortem to deliver dead people. Gods Cerry, god of illusions and mysteries Cerry is the main protagonist of the game and the god of illusions and mysteries. He is the former friend of Tom, god of mischief and chaos. He is also the current leader of H.I.H.I or sometimes called as Requiem Team, group of powerful students in Extalia Academy. Cerry has a weird obsession of slime. "Illusions are one-of-a-kind that tricks our eyes to our brain." -Cerry "ITS SLIME TIME!!!" -Cerry when using the Combo, Slime Time * Hiding place: Extalia Academy (Current Student and the leader of H.I.H.I) * Weapon: True Cherry (Lance), Metamorphosis (Knife) and Devilsknife (Scythe) Phyre, god of shrooms Phyre, god of shrooms. He is over 1000 years old, and is a very wise mushroom, he created the first blueprints for houses, and "Guns" powerful cannon like weapons that require magic of the user, or gun powder for magic-less people, as well as the "Weight powered elevator" Which is an metal cage with that uses a very heavy weight to ascend. Although, hes gone quite corrupt lately. "Why fight when you can rest underground in your mother's basement for a couple thousand years?!" -Phyre * Hiding place: The Kingdom of Shrooms (Underground) * Weapon: Fungus gun (rifle) (turns the area shot at into an area of fungi) Project 001, Leviathan In a much earlier time, Phyre hired scholars and alchemy elementals/users to create a clone of himself, the main objective was to try to recreate himself as a different species, to see what the limitations of life manipulation was. When attempting to recreate himself as a human went terribly wrong, the result was a life form similar to him, the only exception is it was a leviathan, it escaped and started terrorizing sailors. * Hiding place: Ocean * Weapon: Water/Fists Saber, god of time Saber, is the god of time. He has the ability to transform into a sword with the same name of his name, people had depicted him to be a sword with a grandfather clock behind it. Saber is known to be toxic in the God's Place. * Hiding place: unknown * Weapon: True Saber (Sword) Tom, god of mischief and chaos Tom is the main antagonist of the game. He combines himself with a cursed toy that he found on the streets. He was usually known as naughty but kind in his childhood days. * Hiding place: __________ * Weapon: Cursed Knife (Sword) Mortem, god of death Mortem (meaning death) is a tritagonist in the game, also the father of Nao and Lia. Is the god of death. He is older than Cerry, his disguise name is Mortem Gonzales and takes form into a businessman, and married to Nao's mother which is born into a rich family. Mortem likes to drink wine. * Hiding place: nil * Weapon: Reaper's Scythe (Scythe) Chavez, god of paints and colors Chavez (S90148) is an NPC that is not introduced in the game. Also the artist of the game. * Hiding place: nil * Weapon: Painting Brush (Wand) (turns arts into real life) Moe, god of NIL Mervin, god of NIL Future Gods Nao, the future god of death Mortem must wait until few years later to pass his role to Nao. Lia, the future god of love Oddly enough, the gods has announced Lia (the youngest daughter of Mortem and the younger sister of Nao) to be the god of love in few years later, as there is no rule for a god like this. SPOILERS NAME (UNCONFIRMED NAME), the future god of order UNKNOWN! Trivia * It is unknown whether Phyre, god of shrooms, is a wereanimal or not, as he is a part-human and part-mushroom. * Mortem, Nao and Cerry have both scythe weapons. * After gods are retired, they will still bear the powers of the god without having missions or jobs to do. They still have immortality but they can stop it or active it, they can also switch into soul or human/wereanimal. * Mervin, although being a shortened username of one of the developers, it is also the name of a powerful wizard in the story of the "Sword in the Stone". * Phyre, god of shrooms almost looks like Toad from Mario. * In the oldest days of Magic Requiem, Cerry was used to have Cherry Magic. As it doesn't make sense because the magic contains cherry fruits. * During in a meeting, all gods will go to the so called as "God's Place", they usually will go to their hiding place again once after three weeks. God's Place was the old home for gods until they have made their own personal homes. * In the old lore of Magic Requiem, Tom was named as Grapes, this is the reason why he is purple. The main antagonist was really a fruit named Blueberry. Which was removed from the game. ** Mortem supposed to be a wereanimal (being a rabbit), and the king of the dead. And Nao's (Mortem's son) real name is Doggyrabbit (a hybrid of a dog and a rabbit.), but that was also changed due to sound like cringe and strange.